Double-Barreled Shotgun
:For the similar weapon in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, see Ranger (shotgun), and for the similar weapon in Call of Duty: Black Ops, see Olympia. The Double-Barreled Shotgun is a weapon featured in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops Call of Duty: World at War Campaign The Double-Barreled Shotgun can be found in "Eviction", and a Sawed-Off shotgun w/ a foregrip can be found in "Ring Of Steel" inside the asylum. It is extremely powerful, being able to eviscerate enemies and blow off limbs. Multiplayer Like any shotgun, the double-barrel has specific uses and roles. If it is used in close quarters settings then it's extremely lethal. Some players prefer the M1897 Trench Gun over this weapon because the Double-Barreled Shotgun can only hold up to 2 shells at a time, has lower accuracy, and has less range; however, this can be counteracted with the perks Sleight of Hand and Steady Aim, making the double-barreled shotgun arguably the best choice, as long as the user has intimate knowledge of close range combat. Additionally, if the player tends to aim down the sights with shotguns, the Tier 3 perk slot could be used for something more useful rather than Steady Aim, such as Dead Silence, which can also help a significant amount, as the player can sneak up on the enemy without the fear of getting heard due to footsteps. If one is using close-range tactics effectively in combination with appropriate perks, the double-barrel can make for a much better choice than the Trenchgun. The Double-Barreled Shotgun is capable of getting one shot kills, even against players using the Juggernaut perk, at surprisingly long range. Steady Aim greatly increases the weapon's range and accuracy. Combining this weapon with the Sleight of Hand perk halves the reload time which is useful in intense close quarters combat, especially given the 2 shell capacity and high ammo usage. The high rate of fire allows for a quick second shot if the first does not kill, but this will put the player in a tough situation if more enemies happen to be nearby. Tips *Shotgun users should avoid open spaces; stay within areas where enemies have little room to strafe or run, such as buildings and rubble. Also, do not neglect the knife; some players using the shotgun become so accustomed to close range shooting that they forget to melee. *Although the capacity of the weapon is so small, Sleight of Hand is not necessarily required if the user is a skilled, or even a semi-skilled, shotgun user, as the reload is quick even without Sleight Of Hand. *The iron sights are only useful if in very close range or if tracking a target is difficult, as using the iron sights increases spread. *Use of this is in Hardcore is fairly pointless since most weapons kill in one shot at close range anyway, and the fact this gun only works at close range makes it next to useless. A machine gun or sniper will increase the players kills by far. The only advantage it offers is the lack of aiming required for close ranged kills. *If using Sleight of Hand, it is an excellent idea to pair this gun with the .357 Magnum, as this perk will mutually benefit both weapons very well. Furthermore, the .357 Magnum offers the greatest range of any pistol which makes it very useful as a secondary weapon for Shotgun users, as they will sometimes need a weapon that can take out an enemy over a great distance (something their Shotgun cannot do). Relying on a pistol for distance kills will free a player from having to use Overkill, allowing for other Tier 2 perks to be used instead. *Stopping Power and (to a certain extent) the Sawed-Off attachment are not very useful, considering how powerful the gun is anyway. However, if the player insists on using either, the Sawed-Off attachment is probably a better choice, since it frees up the Tier 2 perk and gives a higher damage boost than Stopping Power. Nazi Zombies The Double-Barreled shotgun is available on all maps, with its Sawed-off counterpart appearing in the first three. The problem of constantly needing to reload, and low accuracy make this an uncommon weapon, however it has extremely high damage and is a one hit kill up to about round 15. On the first three maps, the M1897 Trench Gun and the Double-Barreled Shotgun can share ammo (up to 120 shells backup). Double Tap Root Beer and Speed Cola are advised to increase its firecap, and decrease its reload time by a significant amount. Also, Juggernog is a good choice to compensate for possible missed shots in close quarters, where the player is left vulnerable. When Pack-a-Punched in Der Riese, it becomes the "24 Bore Long Range", increasing damage, accuracy, range and decreasing reload time. Weapon Attachments *Sawed-Off *Grip File:Doublebarrel.png|The Double-Barreled Shotgun File:SawedOff.png|The sawed-off attachment (showing the section remaining). File:PaP DBS.jpg|The 24 Bore Long Range. 400px-CoDWaWDBShotgun2.jpg|Firing the shotgun. Note ejecting shell Call of Duty: Black Ops The Double-Barreled Shotgun returns in the revised zombie maps from World at War, though only from purchase off the wall, and not from the Mystery Box. The only noticeable difference between Black Ops ''and ''World at War ''is that the brass ends of the shotgun shells are much more shiny and reflective in ''Black Ops.﻿ The Olympia appears to be its spiritual successor. It is worth noting that the regular Double Barrel will be held as if it has the Grip, giving it the appearance of hovering slightly above the character's left hand. This was most likely done so that a separate holding animation would not have to be done for the regular and Sawed Off versions of the shotgun, saving space. The Sawn-Off w/ Grip versions of the double barrel shotgun can be purchased from the wall in Nacht der Untoten and Verruckt, and can be seen used in the opening cutscene for new map Call of the Dead, in which Michael Rooker dual-wields two of them. These are not usable in the game, however, and they appear to be reused models from Call of Duty: World at War. In one instance, he fires five shots without reloading. Trivia *It is strange that the Double-Barreld Shotgun is only found in the Russian Campaign, as it is an American weapon, not Russian. However, due to the weapon's civilian nature, it may have possibly been taken by Russian or German troops from somebody's house. *The reload animation in multiplayer is faster than the one in single player. *In third person when the Double-Barrel Shotgun is fired, shells eject from the gun, despite the gun being break-action. This also happens in multiplayer if ADS and watch closely to the right side of the shotgun. Also despite being a break-action it has the same animation as the M1897 Trench Gun as it pumps after each shot. *It is possible to take off an enemy's head at point-blank range in single player. Also, when aiming at the waists and sides of an enemy, it is possible to expose their ribs if shot. The Double-Barreled Shotgun is powerful enough to sever arms. *In Der Riese, the Sawed-off version was going to be named "The Snuff Box" when Pack-A-Punched. This can be seen via modding. *In the Call of the Dead trailer, Michael Rooker is seen using Dual Wield Sawed-Off Double-Barrel Shotguns. thumb|400px|right|Pack a punched shotgun along with other things in this mod for Nacht Der Untoten cht Video 400px Gameplay with the Double-Barrel Shotgun Category:Shotguns Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons